Talk:Isa
Aunt reference Where is stated that Isa is Raki's aunt? The Blue Deep only says that Isa is the mother of Aisa. I believe that fact comes from chapter 256 (vol 28), probably because in some translations Raki refers to Isa as "aunt". But is that correct? The translation I linked doesn't say that for example. I asked klobis about that but still didn't answer me, so just want to see if anyone else can clear this up. We have also a mythbuster fact about this, so if turns out to be false, that would be pretty embarrassing... It's hard to determine exactly whether or not Isa is Raki's aunt. In the raw, Raki calls her "obasan" which can either mean "aunt" or a polite way of referring to an older woman. So far as I can tell, none of the rest of their conversation indicates which of the two is correct. MizuakiYume (talk) 04:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Levi you use Italian databooks so we have no idea if those are even accurate or not. We need somebody with access to the original databooks. SeaTerror (talk) 05:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) That's right and I don't trust the IT adaptation, that's why I usually ask here for somebody to check. However I do find hard to believe they would miss an entire sentence. Anyway, my point is that Aisa and Raki relationship is a bit uncertain at this point. It looks like it's a translation error then. Probably best to remove it for the time being, and fix that rather awkward mythbusters. 15:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I've uploaded the RAW version of the databook reference, so everybody can check it. From what I can tell, Raki's name (ラキ) doesn't appear. @Supernova: from what MizuakiYume told us, it's not really an error, but just ambiguous. Therefore, shouldn't we sa so in the article too? Like that Raki calls isa "obasan" but it's not clear if it's out of respect of if she is her actual aunt. Also do't forget the mythbuster! So change it to generic and remove the mythbuster then? Any other comments? 15:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes if: * The databook doens't say anything about Isa being Raki's aunt. * The only source of this information is chapter 256. * That sentence (Raki calling Isa "obasan") can be taken either as a form of respect or Isa actually being her aunt. Then I'd say we write that's it's not clear if Isa is actually Raki's aut. This is also mean we need to correct Aisa and Raki's pages. Fair enough. 16:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) PS We should ask this to Oda, too. Meganoide (talk) 16:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) The raw scan from the databook says only "A Shandian woman living on Sky Island. Aisa's mother." Nothing about her relation to Raki. MizuakiYume (talk) 17:23, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Only reword the mythbusters. It was a common theory that Raki and Aisa are sisters. SeaTerror (talk) 20:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I should have corrected everything. I'm removing then.